Kidnapped
by seashell16037
Summary: miley gets kidnapped, by her boyfriends friend who wants revenge. Jiley, and maybe Loliver
1. Chapter 1

Miley's P

Miley's P.O.V

I have bad luck, ok worse then bad luck. Get this; it's a normal day at my house. I was waiting for my friend Lilly to show up. I was sitting around picking out a movie for us to watch when my doorbell ring's, so assuming it was Lilly I got up to answer it, but when I answered the door there was a guy dressed in black. Then all of the sudden I feel like, I don't even know how to describe it, it felt like a huge pole was smashed into my head then my eyesight went black, so now im sitting in this dark room, on a hard concrete floor, and I have no clue where I am.

"Hello there, I see your awake", someone said in a husky voice that reminded me of someone I knew, but couldn't remember

I was scared out of my mind; I was to scare to speak.

"Aww… are you scared, don't worry sweetie, I'm only here to help you" he said, but I was being talked to like I was a baby.

"Who are you" I finally got out, but my voice was shaky.

The person smiled this evil smile, I could see in the dark, and it sent shivers down my spine. "You don't remember me", he said in a hurt voice, but I could see right through his little act.

"Who are you", I said, surprised by the confidence in my voice.

He smirked "Let's play 20 questions, maybe then you'll find out".

"Do think this is some kind of game, because if you do, I don't think its fun at all".

I could hear him coming closer to me, but I did not move, "Did a ask you, if this was a fun game", he shouted at me, then I felt something hard smash into my stomach, and I stumbled backwards and fell, then the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was hearing him laugh, but that laugh, was so familiar, I remembered exactly who it belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Here is the second chapter, I am not going to continue unless I get at least 6 more reviews, I know I probably sound mean, but I want to know if people are **

**Actually reading this. Thank you.**

Lilly's P.O.V.

"Hey, Mr. S", Miley's best friend Lilly said when Mr. Stewart answered the door.

"Oh, come on in Lilly, I think Miley is up in her room".

"Ok thank you Mr. S".

Lilly dropped her bag by the piano like she always did. She headed towards Miley's room, and stopped. She knocked on the door a couple times and when there was no answer she walked into the room.

"Miley, I'm here, and I got some exciting News", Lilly sang while walking into her room.

"Miley, Miley MILEY"! Lilly Yelled.

Lilly walked out of Miley's room, and headed downstairs, "Mr. S are you sure she's up there because I do not see her.

"Well she's not down her Lilly", Mr. Stewart replied starting to get worried.

Lilly forgot all about her new's "Maybe I will call, Jake and Oliver, and see if she's over there, I mean it's not the first time she's spent the night at jakes", Lilly said, but then realized she said the last part to Mr. Stewart.

Mr. Stewart was shocked he heard that, he never thought his little girl would sneak out of the house at night, especially to go to Jake's house. "I really didn't need to know that Lilly", Mr. Stewart said.

"Right, well better get dialing", Lilly said embarrassed.

After a couple of rings, Jake finally picked up, "what"! Jake barked into the phone.

"Jake", Lilly said relived

"Lilly"? Jake asked confused "Do you know what time it is Lilly".

"Don't care; do you know where Miley is"? Lilly asked Jake getting straight to the point.

"No, why would I know", Jake asked confused

"Well she's not at home".

Jake was starting to get worried "is she at Oliver's".

"I don't know" Lilly blew out frustrated.

"Well check and I'm on my way over" Jake said in a rush, and hung up before Lilly could say anything.

Lilly Quickly dialed Oliver's number, but he did not pick up, and then Jake and Oliver burst through the door.

"Oliver, I just tried to call you", I said annoyed that he didn't pick up his phone.

"Sorry, Jake called firstl", Oliver said "but enough, we need to know where Miley is, did you try her cell" Oliver asked.

"If we were a movie you'd be the right guy and id be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with at the end" Hannah's #1 song came from the corner of the room.

"Nope, Just tried she must have left it here", Mr. Stewart said.

I knew something was wrong, I mean Miley's my best friend, and Miley does not leave her cell phone at home. Jake must have read my mind because he said "That's not like her".

I was confused "What are we going to do", I asked

I heard Mr. Stewart sigh "If she's not home by tow marrow night, we will file for a missing person", Mr. Stewart said sadly.

Jake was prepared for the worse; surprisingly he was taking this worse than Mr. Stewart. Jake rushed to the computer ready to make 'Missing person' posters. It was no surprise to me what picture he chose for the poster. It was a beautiful picture of Miley. It was taken during spring break in Tennessee. She was sitting in this field, you know with the tall yellowish weed grass. Her hair was in curls, and not one piece of hair was out of place. She was wearing the best smile, and when you looked at the picture you couldn't help but smile too. She also had on this gorgeous dress. It was a strapless brown dress that went down to the knees; she was bare footed. In the background you could also see a small area of pound. Jake started to sniffle; I wrapped a comforting arm around him from behind,

"It's ok, she's probably just taking a walk", I whispered into his ear.

"God I hope your right", he whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, So here is the 3****rd**** chapter, I hope you enjoy it!! If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know.**

**Miley's P.O.V**

When I woke up again, I felt like I had just experienced Déjà-Vu; waking up on a hard concrete floor, in a freezing room. It took me a few moments's to recollect my thought's from the last time I woke up, then just like that I remembered. The sleepover, the strange man, the icy cold glares, the creepy smile, and that laugh, that horrific laugh. How could he do that? He was Jake's best friend. They have been in the movie business together forever. I'm just so confused. I took another look around the room. I could tell it was daylight because there were ray's of sunlight coming through the cracks of the walls. I could see a bed, and a small empty can. I began to think of my family. Did they know where I'm at? Are they going to help me? What is Lilly, Jake, and Oliver doing right now? How is Jackson doing in collage? I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud bang. When I looked over a saw a tall, slim finger.

"So are you ready to cooperate", the man said trying to disguise his voice, but that was no use to him, since I knew exactly who it was.

"What do want with me _Derek"_ I said strong, but he knew on the inside I was dying from this torture.

"Wow, it looks like little miss. Popstar figured out who I was", Derek said

My heart sank much further than it already had before "What do you mean by _Popstar_"

"Oh don't play stupid I know your Hannah Montana", Derek said.

"How". My voice was shaky when I said that one syllable word.

"Well, I had to do some research on you sweetie, before I could go through with my plan's. So I followed you around, set up hidden cameras, and let's just say I got more than I expected", Derek said with a laugh that made me shiver.

"And what exactly are your plans" I said scared at what he might say.

Derek smiled "well, _Darling_ my plans are to have some, what is the right word, _Fun,_ then get revenge".

Yup, this defiantly doesn't sound good "What do mean by _Fun,_ and get revenge. Revenge on who" I asked, I mean, If I'm stuck in here I should at least know. Right?

"Well, you'll find out about the fun later, and revenge. " Derek walked closer to me. "Hmm… Do you really want to know Miley"?

I was scared, but I have to find out. "Yes, now tell me", man am I trying to get myself killed or what with the confidence in my voice.

"Jake". He said the name with so much hatred, it confused me, I mean they have been acting in movies together for more than ten years.

"Why". I could only find myself to say that. Jake and I have been dating for like, 2 years after he came back from Antarctica.

"Why, Why, WHY"! He seemed to get madder with each word. Then he paused and looked at me. He smiled that creepy smile; it sent me stepping backwards.

"You know, I will tell you later, you seem to be..Overwhelmed" He said walking forward, and then stopped right in front of me. He took his thumb and lifted my chin, so I was looking him straight in the eyes. He was looking at me the way Jake does, _lovingly, _but that just made me want to throw up.

"Goodnight". He said kindly, then stoking my chin, before looking up, and down my body. Then he left.

I was scared by the way he looked at me, and I was scared for Jake. Why does he want revenge on Jake?

**Ok, so here is chapter 3, so what you'd think. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's P

Jake's P.O.V

After I got the phone call from Lilly, I ran to Oliver's house, and told him everything I knew. Then we raced to Mr. Stewart's house. The next day she still didn't show up. We called the police, and filed for a missing persons report. I am so worried. I promised her that I would not let anything happen to her, and then she get's kidnapped!! I broke my promise. How could I do that? We are doing are best to find her. There are posters, blimps, and commercials. Please let Miley come home safe.

Miley's P.O.V

It has been several hours since I last seen Derek. I still don't know why I'm here. He hasn't told me anything yet. I knew it was dark by the way the room has darken in the way the room has darken in the last few hour's.

"Hello, Miley", Derek said cheerfully as if nothing was wrong.

"Derek". I said annoyed. "You never told me why I was here".

"Right, how could I forget?" He said.

"Just tell me".

"Long story, or short story", Derek said smirking.

"Either"' I said now really annoyed

"Ok Long then."

I groaned this is going to be torture, and I don't even know what he's going to say, and I'm worried,

"Well it started in eighth grade. Jake, and I have been acting together all of our lives, but it was always about Jake. Jake this Jake that." Derek said stopping, and then starring at me. "Want me to continue, he said.

"Yes". My voice was shaky. From what I heard so far I knew this was not going to get any better.

"Ok, well I had a crush on someone, and he just so happened to have a crush on the same person. I mean it was hard not to. The way she smiled, the way her hair flowed into the wind, and how her eyes sparkled more each day, but of course no once did she ever look my way. Well they started going out, he loved her, she loved him, and they were going to live happily ever after'. Derek said, but towards the end of his story he started getting angry and thrashing around the small dark room.

"So". I said

"So, so, SO"!

"Is that why you kidnapped me to get back at Jake, for stealing someone you liked" I said totally oblivious to his reaction.

"Liked_,_ I love her". Derek said looking intently at me.

"Well, they're not together anymore, ask her out, and let me go". "What do you say Derek", I said smiling, trying to get away from this place as soon as possible.

"Because it was you", Derek said smirking. "And I'm going to get what belongs to me". Derek said before rushing over to me.

What he said scared me a lot, and before I knew what was happening, he was over by my side and he pushed me down on the bed, and got on top of me. I started pushing him off of me as best as I could, but he was stronger then me. Wile trying to get him off of me, I didn't see his face inching closer to mine. I whimpered as I felt his lips crash into mine.

"Please Derek, don't do this to me". I said starting to cry.

"Sorry babe", He said before he started kissing my cheek.

"You are so beautiful Miley", Derek said working his mouth from his current spot near my earlobe. Down my cheek, and over my neck.

I felt his hands take off my shirt, even though I tried to stop him many time's. Then he started working his mouth over my chest, and down my stomach, then without breaking his kiss he undid my pants.

I could not get him to stop. He was stronger then me, and no matter how many time's I screamed, begged, kicked, or punched, he still didn't stop.

The last thing I remembered before I went unconscious from the pain was him laughing, and dropping a kiss on my head before he left me there.

That night was the worst night of my life. That night I was raped.

**So what did you think?? Not going to continue unless I get 5 more reviews so please review.**


	5. Mistakes

_**Ok, so I just got back from vacation so heres another chapter!!**_

_**Miley 's P.O.V**_

_Mistakes._

If one word can describe everything so far, it would be mistakes.

Mistake 1: Answering the door without looking to see who it was.

Mistake 2: Trying to escape during the night, only to be caught and beat up.

Mistake 3: Calling Derek an asshole and getting beat up….._ again._

But this mistake was not my fault, it was Dereks, so HA in your face Derek. After another rape, he told me were leaving so nobody will find…_us._ But he forget an very important something in the room.

A Cell.

That's right how stupid can someone be to leave a cell phone that's fully charged and has signal in concrete buildings. He thinks he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't, because his mistake could save me from this torture. What he doesn't know is I am making a plan to escape. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. What he doesn't know is he left all of his plans and travel info on the cell. Well, technically he does know that, but he doesn't know that I know it is.

Mistakes, big mistakes, small mistakes, but this mistake isn't so bad well at least for me. :)

**Please read and review!! It may be a while before I update again because our Science PSSA test are coming up, and they are so so so so so so important!! **************** : )**


	6. close

:) **Ok guys, so here is the 5****th**** chapter!! This story will be done shortly and I just want to thank everybody for reading this story so far. I have a poll on which what my next story should be. THANK YOU!!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Ok, Hmm. Searching through someones phone can be so interesting. It has only been about 5 minutes since Derek Left, and I wasted no time searching through his information, text, plans, pictures. Ok, let's see here. On Febuary 5th, 08 he sent a text to somebody named BIG POPPA saying the flight was set, and everything is going to end perfectly? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Hmmm…. Let's check out note pad and.. Haha, travel plans. Smart Derek, real smart. Ok so, lets scroll down, scroll down, scroll down, scro… Wait hold up, scroll back up. "Airplane ticket to Japan"! What the heck! He's taking me to Japan! ok, enough me snooping around , I need to call jake before Derek comes back. Let's see here 555- 9870- 5678.

It rang a couple times before he finally picked up. "Hello", Jake said into the phone. He sounded as though he hasn't had any sleep in a week.

"Jake", I said relived he picked up but my voice was as soft as a whisper, and my voice was shaky. I would be surprised if he even knew who it was.

"Miley"! Jakes voice sounded stronger and more passionate then when he first woke up.

"Jake", I said softly again, just hearing him say my name made me relax and forget where I was.

"Miley, where are you?, are you ok? are you hurt, OMG, Miley where have you been? I missed you so much" Jake seemed to through all of these questions at me.

"Jake, I'm fine, I just need help", I started to go into hysterics telling him everything that happened telling him it was Derek, and he rapped me, and just everything that I thought and how I felt, but unfortunately I was in hysterics and talking 50 words every 5 seconds, he didn't hear one word I said.

"What, Miley I cant hear you". Jake said confused, and worried, but unfortunately Derek heard me, and came running in and started screaming at me.

"What the heck do you think you doing" Derek screamed running up to me ready to slap me.

" Im not doing anything". I tried to convince him hiding the cell.

"Don't lie", Derek said throwing the phone across the room.

"You know what you get for lying". He said matter factly raising his hand and slapping me hard across the face . I winced and screamed when I felt his hand collide across my face. Then he screamed curse words at me, and what I was not allowed to do, but I wasn't lisiting.

He looked at me, and gave me a small peck on the lips. I have learned not to push him off or complain, scream and all that because he only makes it worst. With that he left, and took the cell. I was this close to escaping, I was this close to being free.

Close. That's the only word that kept going through my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok Guys, heres chapter 7

**Ok Guys, heres chapter 7!!**

**Jake's P.O.V**

_Ring, Ring, Ring………._ UGH!!1 who could be calling at 3:00 am, I had just finally gotten to sleep. Hmmm… _Derek,_ I read off of the caller ID. I wonder what he wants.

"Hello".

The voice I heard on the other end of the line defiantly was not Derek's. The voice was shaky and sounded scared, and I defiantly knew who it was.

"Miley"?

"Jake", she sounded relived, and the way she said my name made me melt inside.

Before I knew it I was asking her questions, and I couldn't remember what questions I asked but all I knew was how much I missed her. I knew she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand her. She was crying too hard for me to understand her, but it broke my heart to hear her like that. I just wish I was there to comfort her wherever she was, and I promise myself that I will find her.

"Miley, I can't understand you".

The next thing I hear is screaming and something that sounded like loud thumps.

"Miley, Miley! MILEY"!! I screamed into the phone. The next thing I know the phone line dies.

Wait… This is from Derek's phone. No, it can't be. If she had Derek's phone then that means Derek is with her, but I just seen him the other day, he even helped me put up signs and all that, but he did seem zoned out. I guess I'll go visit him and ask him, but I know he doesn't know I mean he could be framed? _Right?_ Wait…. Isn't there some sort of program where you can track a cell that someone called from or something like that.

I know!! Oliver would know.

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

"Lilly, I can't tell you". I said to my best friend sitting on the couch.

"Come on Ollie, ever since Miley left I have no-one to talk, and tell secrets to". Lilly complained.

"I talk to you". I argued.

"Then tell me who you like"!!

"No" I said

"Yes".

"No".

"Yes".

"No".

"No".

"Yes"!! I yelled then I realized she tricked me.

"I hate you" I said

"So I've heard, now tell"!! Lilly said excited.

"Ok I Like….", and just as I was about to tell her the phone rang._ Yes!!_ I have never been so excited about the phone ringing because I have a major crush on Lilly, and that would be way to awkward.

"Phone', I yelled getting up.

"_Phone?_ Who the heck is phone, I never even heard of her, in fact is phone even a name and OMG you lied to me"!! Lilly said shocked.

I laughed.

"I don't think this is funny". Lilly said putting her hands on her hips.

"No Lilly, I mean The Phone is ringing". I said finally getting towards the phone.

"Oh", Lilly said. "I was just joking". Lilly said trying to cover her mistake up.

"Right". I said hitting the talk button on the phone.

"Hello" I said into the phone but as soon as I said it a pillow smashed into the side of my head.

"Ow… Lilly calm down, I'm on the phone", I said sticking my tongue out at her then she copied me.

"Real mature Lil's". I said going back to my phone call.

"Oliver what's up? Yah, I'm good, you? Oh you're good to. Ok enough about you, my turn, I need your help". Jake said.

"Huh", I asked confused.

"Thanks, I'm on my way over". Jake said and then hung up.

"Ok, that was weird", I said to Lilly.

**Jake's P.O.V**

I rushed as fast as I could over to Oliver's and as soon as I got there I barged through the door without knocking.

"OLIVER"!! I shouted when I entered the door.

"Yo dude, what's up"? Oliver said

"I need your help". I said.

"K, Lilly's in the living room waiting for us".

After we got settled onto the couch, I told Lilly and Oliver everything. They looked shocked, but got right to work.

Miley here we come….

**Ok so what did you think? The poll is open for another week, so hurry up and vote!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, before I post chapter 8, I would like to say there is a three way tie for my poll, so before you read this please please vote for my next story so I can start writing. THANK YOU!!**

**Jake's P.O.V**

"**Oliver, did you get the address yet"! I screamed at Oliver un paitiently, I mean he is supposed to be some sort of computer genius or something like that.**

"**Gezz, hold on, all I have to do is plug in this thingy ma-jiggy and press enter then click on this connect button, then hit F1, then last but not least on the little notepad thing press shift, colon, then shift 0.".**

"**Why the last part", I asked curious.**

"**Oh, it makes a cute little smiley face. See?" Oliver said turning the computer screen.**

"**Oliver you doughnut, stop fooling around", Lilly said at him. "I wanna see my best friend like…..NOW", Lilly said clearly upset and angry at him.**

"**Ok, oK, it say's the phone call was at '107 Scott ridge Road' ", Oliver said than something hit him, like an idea not that someone actrully threw something at him, "wait, isn't that like Dereks secret hide-out or something."**

"**Yea", I said angry, in my mind all I could think of is how we **_**were**_** best friends, how he helped me contact people in search of Miley, how he knew where she was and didn't tell me, and how he had kidnapped Miley.**

"**Yea, Lets go", I said getting my car keys.**

**Miley's P.O.V**

**I for once was at piece. I haven't seen Derek in about 4 hours, and for the first time I had time to think of how lucky I was before all of this. How lucky I was that I had my friends, family and my cute, handsome, funny, smart, romantic, silly, ego headed boyfriend. Well, at least I think he is still my boyfriend, even if Derek said we broke up, and I was now with him but what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him. I found myself sleepy, and when I did drift off to sleep all I could think of was Jake, and everything we did together, but I was awakened, rudely I might add, by Derek's tongue in my mouth, his disgusting, stale, yucky tongue, but I knew if I was to pull back, or push him off, or even protest I would probably be killed within 10 minutes.**

"**Morning, sweetie pie", Derek said while kissing me, trying to make the kiss deeper, and shoving further down my throat, I felt like I was going to throw up any second, and I think he sensed it to because he pulled back.**

"**Ready for Japan", He said. Screw this I would rather die than go through with this anymore so I'm just going to answer him truthfully.**

"**No", I said bitterly**

"**What you'd just say", He said unable to believe what I just said to him.**

"**I said no, duh", I said in the most obvious voice I could muster up because his look was defiantly freaking me out.**

"**YOU BITCH"! Derek said raising his hand to slap me, but as soon as he did………………….**

**O**

**M**

**G**

**What**

**Is**

**Going**

**To**

**Happen**

**Find**

**Out**

**In**

**The**

**Next**

**Chapter!!**

**Ha-ha just kidding back to the story.**

"**This is police, put your hands above your head so we can see them and step away from the girl, or we will shoot", said the police.**

"**Dang it". Derek said**

**Derek didn't even put up a fight. A police man came over and helped me off the ground, but it was too hard for me to walk so he carried me outside to an ambulance, after so many embarrassing procedures I went outside to find my family and friends, and boyfriend all waiting for me. It was emotional, I was crying so hard. Lilly was the first one over giving me an hug than one by one everyone else did till it was just me and Jake, we hugged, and I knew this is where I wanted to be the rest of my life. Safe in his arms.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, Just so you guys know there will be a sequel, but I do not know when because Color Guard tryouts are coming up, Pittsburgh going to the Stanley cups, and pssa testing plus I have to go to summer camp for color guard, so I will write when I have the t

**Ok, Just so you guys know there will be a sequel, but I do not know when because Color Guard tryouts are coming up, Pittsburgh going to the Stanley cups, and pssa testing plus I have to go to summer camp for color guard, so I will write when I have the time. I will probably write 1 or 2 more stories first.**

**Love Ya Always,**

**Seashell16037**


End file.
